


Vivacity Carnal Embrace

by Rebmabryan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebmabryan/pseuds/Rebmabryan
Summary: Goose bumps raise on my flesh, as his fingers trail with resolution. A soft sigh escapes my lips, I can feel my inner muscles clinching in anticipation.





	Vivacity Carnal Embrace

Just a quick smutt one shot. I don't own any of the Fairy tail Characters. I went with more of a no name fill in the blank monologue. It was originally going to be a story, but writers block has been kicking my ass. I hope you all enjoy. 

 

Goose bumps raise on my flesh, as his fingers trail with resolution. A soft sigh escapes my lips, I can feel my inner muscles clinching in anticipation. He moves slow, teasingly so. His green eyes which seem to almost have shifted black from the lust consuming his usual playful persona, look to be devouring my soul. My mind is so focused on his eyes and lips, I fail to notice when his hands finally find their way to my panties and rip them off my body. I gasp, he laughs. I see the mirth in his smirk. Without warning his head dips between my legs, and his moist tongue circles my swollen clit. I can’t control the scream that rushes from my mouth. My body jumps up and he quickly pins my hips to the bed. He devoured my honey eagerly, savoring every single drop. Nibbling, Circling trying his hardest to milk every sound possible from my body. My fingers pull desperately at his hair, craving my release. Getting closer with every circle of his tongue. Two of his fingers suddenly thrust inside my dripping core, forcing a moan to erupt from my lips, and my hips begin to quiver. I can’t control the sounds escaping, nor the bucking of my hips. Climbing higher to my peak, his name slips from my lips. His fingers explore my cavern, searching for something to send me into oblivion. His other hand goes up my body to squeeze my right breast, taking my aroused nipple between two of his fingers. With out warning the damn brakes, and all I can do is ride the waves of pleasure. Without warning his head leaves my swollen slit, and his engorged dick trust deep inside. Another scream erupts from my mouth. He grabs my hips angling them into a better position, so he can continuously thrust deep inside me. Incoherent words leave his mouth as he once again makes me cum. Franticly he moves, trying hard to now milk himself of his release. His hand goes to my swollen clit and he begins to pinch. “Cum again baby.” As almost as if he has control over my mind, my body convulses for the third time that night. We both cum together, him with a grunt and me with a scream. He collapses on top of me both of us spent, both breathing hard. He rolls off of me and pulls me to his chest, our breathing labored from the exertion of our love making.


End file.
